The Vampire Diaries: The beggining of feelings
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Un acontecimiento hace que Damon se acerque a Bonnie mas íntimamente que nunca, el deja de ser el vampiro para volverse el caballero de su pequeña doncella. Porque nadie la lastima y vive para contarlo. AVISO: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".


***Aviso Nº1**: _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries:__Dangerous Liaisons!"._

_***Nota del autor: **__Este fic esta basado estrictamente en los personajes Damon Salvatore y Bonnie (McCullough) de los libros de la saga The Vampire Diaries de L.J Smith. _

_***Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de este fic son creación y pertenecen a L.J Smith. _

_**Pareja: **__DamonxBonnie = Bamon_

_**Genero: **__Romance Sobrenatural_

_Era de noche._

Bonnie _McCullough_ se encontraba sentada en el alféizar de su ventana, con sus piernas pequeñas y delgadas balanceándose por el borde, su mirada se mantenía fija en el oscuro firmamento plagado de titilantes estrellas. La brisa helada nocturna mecía su revoltoso cabello rizado rojo fresa frente a su rostro. Pero a ella no parecía importarle pues estaba ensimismada con sus pensamientos.

Sin querer, se deslizó fuera de la ventana por completo y se sentó sobre el techo ligeramente inclinado de su casa.

Tenia que admitirlo, se sentía deshecha, deprimida y miserable y cuando por fin pudo admitir esto, estalló en lágrimas. Los sollozos silenciosos sacudían con fuerza su menudo cuerpo, las lágrimas ardientes se deslizaban por su rostro y ella solo tapaba su boca con sus manos para evitar que algún sollozo se escapara. El dolor en su pecho era tal, que sentía que podía reventar de un momento a otro.

Dejo que el dolor la arrastrara a un espiral de llanto porque entendía que tenía que dejar salir todo eso o le explotaría justo en la cara. Nadie la veía, nadie la oía, nadie estaba pendiente de ella, era el momento adecuado.

Excepto que alguien si la veía.

oOo

Damon estaba en pleno vuelo a la mansión Salvatore cuando sintió una ola de dolor que lo golpeó en seco, sus plumas negras iridiscentes temblaron y no pudo evitar soltar un graznido de molestia. No era muy común, pero de vez en cuando solía sentir las profundas emociones de los humanos, especialmente desde que se juntaba con tantos y su humanidad estaba mas presente que nunca.

Siempre olvidaba subir las barreras para evitar esos desagradables momentos.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la ola de sentimiento se hizo más intensa al pasar sobre una casa, siguió de largo unos cuantos metros mas y luego se detuvo en seco cuando cayo en cuenta.

El conocía esa casa. Era la casa del pequeño pájaro rojo.

Contra todo pronóstico Damon sintió algo de preocupación, cosa que solo le pasaba con un par de personas, Elena y su hermano. Generalmente el resto del mundo le importaba un comino.

Su preocupación se hizo mayor cuando divisó la cabellera pelirroja en el techo.

Entonces descendió hacia ella, pero sabiendo que la chica era asustadiza y nerviosa no la abordó de inmediato y se posó en una rama escondida entre las copas de los arboles mas cercanos. Tenia una visión perfecta de ella y estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver sus lagrimas brillar a la luz de la luna.

El cuervo la observó en silencio oculto en las sombras. Preguntándose cual seria la causa de la abrumadora tristeza de la pelirroja.

Bonnie estaba tan enfrascada en su dolor, que no notó la fuerte aura de poder que se acababa de instalar a metros de ella.

oOo

Bonnie abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía sus parpados pesados y adoloridos, al moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, dentro de la cama. Entonces se incorporó violentamente. No recordaba el haber vuelto a entrar en su habitación, ni el haberse quedado dormida. Afuera seguía estando oscuro, no sabía si habían pasado horas o minutos.

– ¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?! – susurró a la habitación vacía.

Escuchó un revoloteo y vio movimiento por la esquina de su ojo, su corazón saltó desbocado por el miedo repentino.

–Por mí.- respondió el intruso.

oOo

Damon estaba empezando a sentirse rígido y tenso sobre la rama en la que estaba posado, había pasado ya bastante rato y no había signos de que el pequeño pájaro de fuego parase de llorar desconsoladamente.

El definitivamente quería saber que la había puesto de ese modo, observaba su frágil y pálido cuerpo lucir más pálido bajo la luz de la luna y retorcerse entre sollozos. Era algo por lo que estar preocupado, así que Damon se lo permitió. Se permitió preocuparse por alguien más que Elena.

El se abrió a la empatía por la chica, una de las mejores amigas de su ángel rubio. La amiga más pequeña, ingenua, frágil y sin embargo…igual de poderosa, aunque no lo pareciese. El tenía cierto respeto por ella, era una pequeña bruja con talento.

No podía decir que rompía su corazón verla llorar de ese modo. Pero si removía algo en su interior.

Decidió que la chica se merecía un descanso de lo que fuese que la atormentase. Así que sutilmente la influenció, muy lentamente, la hizo caer dormida sin que ella lo notase. Y estuvo allí justo a tiempo para cogerla en brazos con suavidad. Se sorprendió de lo liviana que era, como una pluma…

Una vez dentro de la habitación, la depositó en su cama.

La observó fijamente por un minuto, ella lucia como una muñeca de porcelana. Sus rizos rojo sangre relucían contra la almohada y se extendían en todas direcciones.

Sin preponérselo Damon notó el pulso vibrante en el cremoso cuello de Bonnie, fijó sus agudos sentidos en esa vena verde azulada que lo cruzaba, podía escuchar el fluir de la sangre y los latidos acompasados de su corazón. El cuello de la muchacha era excepcional, de piel traslucida, tersa, poseía el cuello de una bailarina. Delicado y largo.

La garganta del mayor de los Salvatore ardió y sus colmillos se afilaron dentro de su boca sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. El ignoró olímpicamente ese deseo depredador de tomar a la presa y saciar la sed, sofocó el instinto de aprovecharse del más débil por beneficio propio. Nunca pasaría, el podía ser capaz de muchas cosas moralmente cuestionables, en realidad, el ya había sido capaz de hacer cosas terribles. Pero no con Bonnie _McCullough, especialmente no con ella._

_Bonnie era algo así como la fruta prohibida para el. _

_Siempre había sido tentadora, con toda su dulce y poderosa sangre, pero también, el siempre había tenido un punto débil por ella. Y por otro lado si alguna vez el hiriese a la pequeña pelirroja, Elena nunca se lo perdonaría y lo odiaría, y el no quería eso. _

_Se inclinó sobre ella y limpió suavemente las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, luego tomó el cobertor listo para arroparla e irse cuando notó algo inusual…_

_La camiseta que Bonnie estaba usando se había subido un poco. Y allí, en su vientre parcialmente descubierto había cuatro marcas oscuras._

_Damon frunció el ceño. _

_Dio un vistazo al rostro de la joven para asegurarse de que seguía profundamente dormida y tomó el borde de la camiseta, la subió un poco más, solo hasta dejar al descubierto su ombligo. _

_Damon dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un silencioso gruñido._

_Vio las cuatro marcas sanguinolentas ligeramente diagonales inconfundibles. _

_Sus dedos rozaron la piel del abdomen de la pelirroja y esta se removió en sueños. Damon entonces cubrió de nuevo las heridas y su mirada viajó por el cuerpo de Bonnie, como buscando mas indicios de problemas. Y encontró más…_

_Justo en los tobillos de la pequeña bruja, sendas marcas oscuras los rodeaban, contrastando con su pálida piel. Damon ni tuvo que acercarse para ver de qué se trataba. Eran moretones que tenían claramente una forma… manos. _

_Damon apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, enojado. _

_Si…definitivamente iba llegar al fondo del asunto. Y al fondo de algo iba a dejar la cabeza de quien había profanado el cuerpo del pequeño pájaro rojo. _

_oOo_

_Un momento después Bonnie reconoció la voz del intruso y el miedo se volvió sorpresa._

– ¡¿Damon?! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo en mi habitación? – preguntó Bonnie en un furioso susurro, temerosa de llamar la atención de sus padres.

–Ni yo lo se muñeca, creo que me interesa escuchar lo que tienes que decir con respecto a lo que sea que te sucedió…- respondió Damon con voz suave, pero con una mirada oscura y mortal fija en la chica.

Bonnie frunció el ceño confundida y medio se sonrojó por el apodo que el había utilizado en ella. Se inclinó sobre su cama y prendió la lámpara en la mesita de noche, iluminando así la figura de Damon sentado cómodamente en la mecedora de roble de la esquina de su habitación.

Al moverse el dolor en su vientre por las heridas se hizo presente y apenas sofocó el gemido de dolor, entonces se congeló, ¿Damon no estaría hablando de ESO? ¿O si? ¿Podría el saberlo?

Lo miró, y por un momento su mente se quedo en blanco como siempre le sucedía en presencia de algún chico realmente atractivo, pero este era Damon Salvatore, no era cualquier chico, era un hombre, y no era solo "realmente atractivo" era mucho mas que eso, era la perfección hecha hombre, con sus rasgos esculpidos, su piel pálida perfecta y su cabello negro y rebelde en contraste, y el tope de todo…sus penetrantes y feroces ojos como el ónix.

Y el estaba sentado en su silla, en su habitación, en medio de la noche.

Bonnie se estremeció.

Tomó un profundo respiro y se recostó de la cabecera de su cama.

–No, en serio Damon, ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?- murmuró, mientras se aseguraba de que todo su cuerpo estaba tapado por la manta.

–Tú dime, tu eres la que pareces tener algo que explicar.- respondió Damon mirándola severamente.

Bonnie bufó y soltó una seca carcajada de burla, con toque de amargura.

¡¿Pero quien se cree que es?!- pensó, obstinada. – ¡¿YO soy la que tiene algo que explicar?! ¡¿Entonces yo fui la que se coló en una casa ajena a mitad de la noche y se puso a observar como un psicópata a alguien mientras dormía?! – susurró furiosa.

Damon torció el gesto en una mueca desagradable.

– ¿Quien crees que te puso a dormir en primer lugar?- contraatacó el vampiro con una sonrisa despiadada.

Bonnie se atragantó.

– ¡¿Tu que?!- casi grita la pelirroja, levantándose de un salto de su cama.

Bonnie lo miraba con los ojos como platos y con la ardiente ira bullendo en su interior.

– ¿Por qué harías algo así?...oh dios…oh dios… ¿Qué me hiciste?- preguntó histérica.

Se llevó la mano al cuello buscando heridas de mordida o sangre.

Nada, no había nada.

Damon estuvo al frente de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cruzando la habitación con velocidad vampírica.

–Basta, tranquilízate pelirroja, solo bromeaba contigo…- apremió Damon, regalándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas y sosteniendo con sus manos las de ella. –Solo respira…relájate.- continuó el, con voz aterciopelada y sus ojos anclados en los de ella.

Bonnie miró hacia el, tuvo que alzar su mirada pues el era bastante mas alto que ella.

Debía admitir que lucia sincero.

– ¿No me heriste?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, tratando en lo posible no tartamudear.

Damon la miró muy serio. –Por supuesto que no, nunca lo haría…no tengo motivos.- respondió Damon, alargó su mano y acunó la mejilla de la chica.

–Entonces… ¿que sucede contigo? ¿Estas borracho? ¿Tomaste demasiado vino de magia negra? – inquirió Bonnie, internamente disfrutando del contacto del vampiro y su cercanía.

Damon rio por lo bajo. – Claro que no… ¿Cómo crees? – rechazó, rodando los ojos.

Eso hizo a Bonnie reír. –Bueno, es la única razón que puedo imaginar por la que hayas terminado en mi habitación.

Se miraron fijamente por un minuto, en silencio.

oOo

Desde que la chica había despertado el solo había estado presionándola para que ella escupiera lo sucedido, pero aun no lograba su objetivo.

Solo la había hecho enloquecer un poco, y asustarse…posiblemente tener un mini ataque de pánico.

De nuevo, ella había pensado lo peor con respecto a el…como en realidad, todas las personas solían hacer. El ya estaba acostumbrado, pero esta vez, sin saber por que, le dolió ese juicio apresurado que la pequeña bruja hizo.

Si quería averiguar quien era la bestia que había atacado a la chica para poder mandarlo al infierno, debía usar otras tácticas.

Cuando el silencio se hubo asentado entre ellos, clavó sus ojos en los achocolatados de ella. Un rizo rojo sangre del cabello de Bonnie se balanceaba frente a su rostro debido a su respiración. Damon lo tomó entre sus dedos y con delicadeza lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Enseguida notó como ella se sonrojaba.

El suspiró. –Voy a ser honesto contigo mi pequeño pájaro rojo… De camino a la mansión sobrevolé tu casa y cual fue mi sorpresa al verte en el tejado…- Bonnie amplió los ojos y aguantó la respiración. El continuó – llorabas desconsoladamente y eso me llamó la atención, te observe por un rato y si…te hice dormir porque pensé que lo necesitabas, que era lo mejor. Entonces te puse en tu cama y estaba a punto de irme cuando note algo en tu cuerpo….- Damon la miro significativamente.

La expresión de Bonnie había pasado de expectación a terror, y una palidez extrema reemplazó su tierno sonrojo. Ella soltó su agarre y dio un paso atrás.

–Bonnie…- apremió Damon impaciente. Dando un paso hacia ella para acortar las distancias.

Ella negó con la cabeza fuerte y tragó bruscamente, dio mas pasos hacia atrás alejándose de el. Pero Damon seguía avanzando hacia ella, determinado.

Bonnie pronto estuvo con su espalda contra la pared, Damon se colocó frente a ella cerrándole el paso y puso ambos brazos a los lados de ella impidiéndole cualquier escape.

Bonnie lo miró, mortificada.

El le devolvió la mirada dulcemente inclinándose hacia ella. –Bonnie, muñeca…dime ¿que hombre o mujer lobo te hizo eso? – susurró con suavidad en su oído.

Bonnie volvió a negar furiosamente con la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos se sacudiesen a su alrededor, puso sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Damon y lo empujó lo mas fuerte que pudo. Eso no hubiese sido suficiente para moverlo ni un centímetro. Pero Damon se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, no por la fuerza física de la chica sino por su fuerza psíquica que lo golpeó como un saco de ladrillos.

Bonnie se le escurrió hábilmente de los brazos. Y Damon se maldijo internamente por no poder mantenerla quieta y confiada. Se giró para verla ir hacia la otra esquina de la habitación.

–No se que piensas que viste o que crees que sabes Damon, pero simplemente olvida todo esto y vete por favor. – Le dijo la pequeña Bonnie, señalando hacia la ventana.

Damon notó que ella evitaba mirarlo y que lucía como si fuese a desmoronarse en el suelo de un momento a otro.

Damon volvió a acercársele tentativamente paso tras paso. Cuando de nuevo hubo llegado al frente de ella la observó en silencio mientras ella solo miraba al piso.

–Bonnie mírame.- le pidió firmemente, era una orden.

–No…- la bruja le respondió tan bajito que el apenas alcanzó a oírlo con su audición agudizada.

Damon tomó una profunda respiración buscando calmarse, eran pocos los que se negaban a una orden suya y salían vivos. Pero claro que Bonnie y Elena podían hacerlo…ellas eran sus doncellas.

El puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y elevó su angelical rostro, obligándole a mirarlo. Los ojos de Bonnie estaban anegándose en lagrimas que era obvio ella luchaba por suprimir.

–Háblame Bonnie… se que fuiste atacada, solo dime que paso.- le dijo Damon perdiéndose en los muy brillantes ojos color chocolate de la chica.

Ella tragó con fuerza. – ¡¿Porque te importa?! – le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Damon sintió como su expresión se tensaba y su oscuro corazón se retorcía en su interior. –Porque si. Ahora cuéntame todo.- respondió tajante.

Bonnie solo se quedo allí, vacilante. Damon podía observar el dolor, la confusión, el miedo y su lucha interna, todo arremolinándose en sus ojos. El delineo la línea de su mandíbula con su pulgar y sintió como ella se estremeció ante su toque.

–Imagino que tienes miedo de quien te hirió, ¿acaso te amenazó? – Damon le preguntó suavemente.

–Me…me dijo que…que me rastrearía y me…mataría a mi, y a mi familia…- Bonnie tartamudeó, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente. –De acuerdo…eso no va a pasar, no dejare que pase. Se que quieres que me vaya pero hoy es luna llena Bonnie…no puedo dejarte.- dijo Damon.

–No quiero que te vayas, por favor Damon, por favor no me dejes…estoy muy asustada-

–No lo haré pequeña, no lo haré.- enfatizó Damon clavando su mirada en ella.

De la nada, Bonnie rompió a llorar silenciosamente y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, tapando su boca con las manos. Damon se inclinó y la tomó en brazos levantándola del suelo sin dificultad. Ella se aferró a su chaqueta de cuero negra y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

Por un momento Damon sintió como si una pequeña grieta rompiera a través del armazón de su amurallado corazón. Bonnie encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, y de sus cabellos emanaba un llamativo y distintivo olor a miel, cálida y dulce miel. Damon se encontró a si mismo respirando felizmente su aroma mientras caminaba hacia la cama con ella en brazos.

Pero en el último momento dudo, y se detuvo, no quería incomodarla de esa manera. Así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mecedora de la esquina, sentándose en ella y depositando a Bonnie en su regazo, para ese momento ella había empezado a temblar ligeramente.

Bonnie alzó lentamente su rostro para mirarlo y Damon sintió su boca secarse. Ella era hermosa. Su belleza era innegable, no era del tipo de portadas de revistas o Hollywood, en realidad, no era como Elena, ni siquiera como Meredith. Era una belleza aniñada, virginal, no era una niña pero tampoco una mujer…

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que el vampiro pudiese apreciar las brillantes lagrimas en las largas y tupidas pestañas de la chica. El mayor de los hermanos Salvatore tuvo que apartar la mirada porque el sentimiento lo estaba superando, el tragó en seco y buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un pequeño pañuelo negro, se lo tendió a la chica. –Ten.- dijo. –Oh…no Damon, gracias, pero ¡lo dañare!…- respondió Bonnie sorbiendo por la nariz y negando con la cabeza.

–No seas tonta.- le reprochó Damon. El dio un profundo suspiro y antes de que se diese cuenta se encontraba limpiando con suavidad las húmedas mejillas de la pelirroja.

Bonnie no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonrojarse como usualmente hacia.

Damon suprimió una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a guardar el pañuelo en su chaqueta.

–Así que eres del tipo clásico que todavía llevan pañuelos en sus chaquetas…no me esperaba eso de ti Damon.- dijo Bonnie con una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

El le sonrió ampliamente en respuesta. – Si, mi pequeña doncella… ¿que tan clásico piensas que puedo ser, teniendo mas de quinientos años?- dijo Damon sonriéndole de medio lado.

Bonnie soltó una leve risa. Un sonido melodioso que de alguna manera electrificó los sentidos del vampiro.

–Se que ir al hospital por tus heridas no es una opción, harían demasiadas preguntas imposibles de responder, pero debes curarte eso gatita… ¿te duele?- dijo Damon de repente. –Un poco…yo las estoy curando, al menos eso creo, aun no se si funciona…- respondió Bonnie jugueteando con un mecho de su rojo cabello.

–Si funciona ¿que exactamente?- preguntó Damon curioso.

–Eso…- dijo Bonnie, girándose un poco y señalando un frasco de vidrio lleno de una sustancia verdosa sobre la mesita de noche.

El vampiro miró por sobre la cabeza de la bruja hacia donde ella señalaba. El frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué es esa cosa?

–Una mezcla herbal y floral, tiene elementos cicatrizantes y anestésicos, saque la receta de uno de los grimorios de mis ancestros, aunque no siento que funcione muy bien…no ha hecho nada para aliviar el dolor…- respondió la pelirroja con la voz llena de decepción.

Damon frunció aun más el ceño ante la respuesta de ella. –Patrañas…- dijo, rodando los ojos. –Lo que necesitas es un buen trago de sangre de vampiro, adiós heridas, adiós dolor…-Damon se detuvo y la observo seriamente. –Adiós riesgo de infección.- añadió tajante.

Extendió sus colmillos y mordió su muñeca, acercándola a la pequeña boca de la bruja. Ella solo abrió mucho los ojos. –Damon, ¿estas seguro?

–Por supuesto que si gatita, solo bebe. – replicó el vampiro impaciente. Debido a su rápida cicatrización, la herida ya se había curado, así que volvió a morder y esta vez tomó la cabeza de la chica y la sujetó, al tiempo que empujaba su sangrante muñeca contra sus labios.

La sintió empezar a tragar y sonrió satisfecho, Bonnie rodeo con sus pequeñas manos su muñeca, cerró los ojos y continuó bebiendo.

Cuando las emociones empezaron a sobrevenir, Damon no estaba preparado. Inició cuando fue consciente de los suaves y tibios labios de la brujita contra su piel, de toda la calidez que emanaba de ella y que estando tan cerca podía sentir, del fascinante aroma a miel que aturdía sus sentidos y del sonido de los latidos de su corazón que era lo único que el podía escuchar.

Sabía que el intercambio de sangre era una de las cosas más íntimas que un vampiro podía permitir, era algo que llegaba a ser muy sensual…Stefan y Elena lo hacían todo el tiempo…

Su Elena…en más de una ocasión también había compartido eso con ella, y siempre había sido increíble, embriagante, perfecto.

De nuevo, su garganta empezó arder y sus colmillos se extendieron buscando reclamar un cuello, fijo su vista en la curvatura del cuello de la pelirroja que se hallaba totalmente expuesto a el y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era el de la pequeña doncella el que deseaba tomar, no el de Elena.

En ese momento Bonnie abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente a el.

Damon tragó en seco.

–Damon… ¿estas bien?- Le preguntó el pequeño pájaro rojo, soltando su agarre.

Damon, por primera vez, vaciló al responder.

–Si…-

Bonnie levantó su mano con duda reflejada en su rostro, y lentamente la acercó al rostro del vampiro. Por alguna extraña razón, Damon se encontró a si mismo sosteniendo la respiración e inmóvil. La pequeña bruja acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la fría mejilla de Damon, y este apretó la mandíbula, suprimió un escalofrió y bruscamente tomó la mano de la chica y la apartó. Lo que había sentido al contacto de la pequeña pelirroja lo había tomado por sorpresa, y la única respuesta que encontraba era que se debía al poder psíquico de Bonnie.

Al menos, eso era lo que quería creer.

Se había sentido como si un indescriptible, electrificante y magnético suceso se desencadenara.

La pelirroja le devolvió una mirada que reflejaba dolor y vergüenza. Retiró su mano rápidamente y de un salto se bajó de su regazo. Ella dio pasos hacia atrás y cuando cruzaron la mirada ambos la apartaron enseguida, incómodos.

Damon podía sentir la repentina tensión en el aire. Se levantó lentamente de la mecedora y encaró a Bonnie. – ¿Funcionó?- preguntó cabeceando hacia su abdomen.

Bonnie acarició su vientre por sobre la camiseta y luego la levantó un poco dejando al descubierto la piel. Bonnie le dirigió una diminuta sonrisa. –Si.- respondió. Damon observo la piel inmaculada del vientre de la bruja, las heridas habían desaparecido por completo, hecho un vistazo hacia los tobillos de la chica, los moretones también se habían ido. El le sonrió abiertamente, aliviado.

–Eso es bueno, ¿no es así? – comentó Damon relajando su postura un poco.

–Definitivamente…- respondió la brujita asintiendo fervientemente. – ¡Gracias!- añadió ella, feliz.

–No tienes nada que agradecerme…porque no empiezas a contarme como te sucedió esto. – Insistió Damon.

Enseguida la sonrisa se fue borrando de la cara de la pelirroja, ella empezó a hiperventilar se tomó de las manos y empezó a retorcerlas nerviosamente.

–De acuerdo…te contare, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a Elena, ni a Meredith ni a Stefan.-

–No se lo diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto gatita…-

Bonnie se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando hacia el piso. –Antes de ayer fui al bosque detrás de la iglesia abandonada, quería hacer un hechizo y necesitaba hacerlo al aire libre, olvide por completo que seria día de luna llena…cuando llegue estaba atardeciendo, y me puse a hacer el hechizo hasta que escuche ruidos viniendo cada vez mas cerca…- Damon se acerco a Bonnie mientras hablaba y se sentó a su lado, la bruja dejó de mirar al suelo para mirarlo a el, y se ganó una débil y triste sonrisa de la chica. –Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vi aparecer a un hombre…estaba sucio y sudoroso, y su expresión era salvaje.- el rostro de Bonnie se ensombreció. –Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dedujo lo que yo era, así que se antojó de que le hiciera un hechizo que aumentase su poder durante la luna llena, obviamente me negué y eso lo enfureció…-

–Y te atacó.- completó Damon, lívido.

Bonnie asintió.

–Se lanzó sobre mí y me aplastó contra el suelo, dijo que era muy…muy…-

– ¿Muy que? Bonnie- le instó Damon, no muy convencido de querer escuchar lo siguiente.

–Muy bonita para ser una bruja…entonces me besó a la fuerza y oh Damon, ¡fue tan horrible!…-

Damon sintió como su sangre se congelaba en sus venas y sus manos se apretaban en puños. Bonnie por otro lado estaba tan perdida rememorando lo sucedido que no se dio por enterada y siguió hablando.

–Me dio tanto asco, incluso me dieron arcadas y cuando me di cuenta de que el quería mas yo me aterre incluso mas y luche con todas mis fuerzas y…-

– ¡¿Porque no usaste tu magia para defenderte pelirroja?! – la interrumpió Damon con la voz ronca, casi como un gruñido, la furia en su interior había pasado de ser hielo a un fuego insoportable, la sangre en sus venas ahora hervía como lava y nublaba todos sus sentidos.

Un maldito se había atrevido a tocarla, a herirla y a asustarla y el no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y hacerle desear estar muerto.

Nadie se metía con su dulce doncella pelirroja, nadie.

Bonnie le dirigió una triste mirada y con su voz embargada de impotencia y dolor, respondió: –Lo se, fui una imbécil, pero en ese momento olvide por completo lo que podía hacer…-

Damon tuvo el impulso de responderle afirmativamente, que si había sido una gran imbécil, que podría haberle dado una lección al maldito hombre lobo haciendo sangrar por todos sus orificios…pero se contuvo, ella ya había pasado por suficiente, y de hacer pagar al tipo…de eso ya se encargaría el.

Bonnie suspiró profundamente. –El caso es…que mientras forcejeaba con el le di una patada allí abajo y el me soltó por un momento, lo que me permitió levantarme y correr, pero claro…el fue mas rápido y me tomó por los tobillos y me jaló de nuevo al suelo. Para ese momento ya había anochecido y la luna se había alzado y su transformación se inició, allí fue cuando me dio un zarpazo, su manada lo llamo a lo lejos y eso hizo que se detuviera, mientras cambiaba me dijo que me encontraría para terminarme y también acabar con mi familia.- Damon notó como la voz de Bonnie tembló al final.

–El se alejó y desapareció en el bosque…creo que la única razón por la que sigo viva es porque su manada lo llamó.- añadió Bonnie.

Damon le dio la espalda y respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse y pensar en frio, apretó el tabique de su nariz entre el índice y el pulgar mientras las aletas de su nariz se dilataban.

Se debatía internamente entre ir en la búsqueda del hombre lobo y acabar con el o no dejar sola a la chica.

Le tomó un minuto decidirse.

Se volteó a mirarla y se encontró con que ella ya lo estaba observando a el de manera escrutadora. Ella apartó la mirada, sonrojada y miró hacia la ventana que mostraba la brillante luna llena en el cielo nocturno.

– ¿Te iras?- preguntó con un ronco susurro sin mirarlo.

Damon caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló justo al frente para estar a su nivel, esto captó toda la atención de Bonnie que lo miro entre sorprendida y escéptica.

–No iré a ninguna parte en lo que resta de noche pequeño cardenal te lo aseguro. – dijo sonriéndole.

Los ojos de Bonnie se iluminaron de emoción.

oOo

Todo era demasiado irreal, Damon Salvatore de verdad estaba allí enfocando toda su atención en ella, queriendo protegerla y asegurar su bienestar. Bonnie no se lo podía creer, el se había arrodillado ante ella, también. No era algo que Damon hiciera a menudo, en realidad tenia la duda de que alguna vez el vampiro se hubiese arrodillado ante alguien.

Mas bien las personas eran quienes se arrodillaban ante el. Quisieran o no.

El era devastadoramente atractivo, Bonnie tenia claro que siempre se había sentido atraída a el, pero no solo por su aspecto, si no también por su forma de ser.

Admitía que mas que simple atracción, tal vez tenia un pequeño y ligero enamoramiento, siempre que el le regalaba una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas su mente se ponía en blanco, cuando el la tocaba, así fuera el mas mínimo roce, su piel se encendía y furiosas mariposas acampaban en su vientre, con una mirada suya sentía que se derretía. Le costaba mucho no sonrojarse ante el y actuar como una tonta.

Ella no podía lidiar con Damon de una manera seria, adulta. Ella no era Elena, el vampiro se preocupaba por ella porque era la más débil e ingenua, por eso siempre salía a su rescate. Pero quien siempre ocupaba la mente y el corazón de Damon era y sería Elena, no ella y eso le rompía el corazón.

Así que fijó sus ojos marrón chocolate en los ojos negros ónix del vampiro y le sonrió con dulzura, tapando su tristeza. El estaba allí en ese momento, y eso era lo que importaba.

–Debes estar cansada, ¿Por qué no te duermes ya? , yo me pondré a vigilar.- le dijo Damon con su voz aterciopelada, como una caricia.

–Supongo que si…-admitió Bonnie, suprimiendo un bostezo y suspirando. – ¿Te quedaras en mi habitación? – le preguntó rápidamente.

Una lenta, seductora y perversa sonrisa se formo en los labios del vampiro.

– ¿Tu me quieres dentro? – contraatacó Damon con otra pregunta.

Bonnie casi se atraganta y sintió sus mejillas arder, no quería ser catalogada de mente sucia, pero el doble sentido en su pregunta- respuesta era innegable. Tampoco ayudaba que Damon utilizase su voz más profunda y seductora y que la mirase intensamente.

Antes de que Bonnie siquiera pudiese hilar una respuesta coherente, el vampiro rio entre dientes, estaba claro que disfrutaba hacerle eso.

–Lo digo porque mi plan era estar en el árbol en tu jardín, transformado…pero si me quieres aquí contigo entonces no tengo problema- terminó Damon hablando muy en serio esta vez.

Bonnie mordió su labio sintiéndose totalmente confundida y siendo acosada por pensamientos contradictorios. Por un lado quería a Damon cerca de ella, pero estaba segura que nunca podría conciliar el sueño con el mirándola desde su mecedora, ¿tal vez si estuviese en su forma de cuervo? –No, definitivamente no- Bonnie también descartó esa idea, el seguía siendo el mismo al transformarse. Pero le parecía descortés enviarlo afuera sin más, a pasar la noche encaramado a una rama en medio de la noche helada.

Finalmente Bonnie inhalo aire fuertemente. –La verdad...estaré bien con lo que a ti te parezca mejor y más práctico.-

Damon la observó por unos segundos con ojos entrecerrados, entonces asintió levemente y se levantó.

Bonnie tuvo que alzar su vista para ver el rostro del imponente vampiro.

–Metete a la cama pequeño pájaro rojo, estaré afuera pero vendré a chequearte cada cierto tiempo- dijo Damon firmemente acomodándose la chaqueta.

–uhmm de acuerdo- accedió Bonnie, reptó hasta la cabecera de su cama y se metió bajo el cobertor. Observó a Damon caminar hasta la ventana, el se detuvo y la miro una vez mas. –Descansa gatita- fue lo último que dijo antes de convertirse en un cuervo y salir disparado por la ventana.

Bonnie acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y se quedo viendo fijamente el lugar donde Damon se había transformado mientras el sueño se apoderaba lentamente de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bonnie sintió como una pesada ola de poder barría a través de ella, recorrió su habitación y seguramente también su casa, su jardín y todas las casas en un radio de diez cuadras. Supo enseguida que era Damon tanteando el terreno, ella sabia en que consistía, el estaba expandiendo su poder para detectar cualquier amenaza o peligro cercano, también estaba mandando un claro mensaje de advertencia a cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural de los alrededores.

Un momento después un aura de poder oscuro se extendió rápidamente quedando estática en el aire. Bonnie sonrió medio dormida medio despierta. Un escudo de poder oscuro era uno de los mas fuertes y solo podía ser roto por el ser sobrenatural que lo había colocado o por alguien de corazón puro, algo que era poco probable pues ya no quedaban muchas personas de corazón completamente puro.

Damon la estaba protegiendo. Y con ese último pensamiento se dejó arrastrar a las tinieblas del sueño.

Ella no fue capaz de sentir a Damon rondarla durante la noche, había caído en un sueño muy profundo, aunque no dudaba que el lo hubiese hecho, pues así se lo había prometido y Damon era quien siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Cuando Bonnie se despertó la mañana siguiente, se desperezó y escaneo con la mirada su habitación con la esperanza de encontrar a Damon mirándola impasible desde un rincón, sin embargo la decepción la inundo un poco cuando no lo vio.

Salió lentamente de la cama y se concentro en su poder telepático, tratando de tantear las cercanías en busca del vampiro.

– ¿Damon?- lo llamó mentalmente. Pero no recibió respuesta y tampoco sintió su característica poderosa aura.

Suspiró decepcionada, claramente se había ido. Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando percibió algo en la esquina de su visión. Se giró de inmediato hacia la ventana para ver a un gigantesco cuervo parado en el alfeizar y sosteniendo la más hermosa rosa roja en su pico.

Bonnie sintió su aliento atascado en su garganta. – ¿Damon?

La majestuosa ave batió las alas iridiscentes en respuesta.

Bonnie sonrió débilmente y se fue acercando. El cuervo la miraba fijamente, pero sin intimidar, era como si la instara a acercarse.

Cuando hubo llegado hasta el, el cuervo alzó su cabeza mostrándole la rosa.

– ¿Para mí?- Bonnie titubeó, sonrojándose.

El movió la cabeza de una forma divertida de arriba hacia abajo, como asintiendo.

Bonnie entonces alargó una mano temblorosa y tomo la rosa por el tallo, el cuervo abrió el pico dejándola ir.

Lo primero que hizo Bonnie fue oler la rosa, olía maravillosa, dulce y fresca, y era tan hermosa y del rojo más brillante y fuerte que nunca había visto, que dudaba de que no hubiera magia en ella.

Bonnie miró al cuervo a los ojos y susurró un –gracias.-

En respuesta, el graznó y un momento después despegó en vuelo alejándose rápidamente. Bonnie lo observó surcar el cielo gris del amanecer, haciéndose más y más pequeño hasta desaparecer de la vista.

El mensaje que le había dejado estaba claro. –Tengo que irme por ahora, pero regresaré-

oOo

Damon se aproximó con parsimonia casi felina y depredadora al hombre ensangrentado en el piso. Sintió la sangre correrle por el rostro, deslizarse por entre sus labios y entrar a su boca, saboreo la sangre de los hombres lobo que había asesinado hasta el momento era bastante agria y asquerosa y la escupió en el piso justo a los pies del ultimo hombre vivo.

El hombre lobo, desnudo, sucio y con severas heridas causadas por Damon, miró hacia el con furia y odio, sus ojos eran lo único que aun mantenía el vestigio de bestia que había sido momentos atrás, amarillos y brillantes. Pero como Damon notó al acercarse, estaban perdiendo intensidad.

Damon le sonrió abiertamente, casi cínico y burlón. Toda su perfecta blanca dentadura relucía y sus afilados colmillos se mostraban en toda su extensión.

En el bosque gris y en penumbras, donde la luz del sol aun no penetraba entre las copas de los arboles, decenas de partes humanas descuartizadas se hallaban en una visión macabra detrás de la figura del vampiro, la sangre fluía como pequeños ríos.

Después de que el vampiro dejara la casa de la bruja pelirroja, había surcado el cielo sobre los bosques, siguiendo el rastro de los hombres lobo, los encontró justo momentos antes de que regresaran a su forma humana, el mismo se había transformado y dado la cara delante de toda la manada muy tranquilamente, entonces dio inicio la masacre. Y dejó lo mejor para el final.

¿Qué como sabia que el era la bestia que había atacado a su pequeña doncella?

Sencillo.

Todavía tenía un poco de la sangre de ella debajo de sus garras, y Damon podía sentirla a metros de distancia.

Se acuclilló al lado del hombre, que, asustado, intento alejarse rápidamente, pero estaba acorralado por un inmenso tronco a sus espaldas y tampoco ayudaba mucho que tuviese ambas piernas rotas.

Damon le sonrió más ampliamente y sus ojos negros refulgieron macabramente.

–Entonces… ¿tu no habrás atacado a una linda pequeña pelirroja en los últimos días, verdad? – Damon preguntó, tomando al hombre por un hombro y apretando fuerte.

El aludido hizo una mueca de dolor, balbuceando y titubeando, estaba claro que no sabia que responder, cualquier cosa que dijese podía ser cuchillo para su garganta….en este caso, colmillos.

–Te hice una pregunta.- insistió Damon, esta vez perdiendo todo rastro de cortesía falsa. – ¿Si o no atacaste a una joven chica en estos mismos bosques hace pocos días?

–No…- negó el hombre mirándolo con furia.

Damon cerró los ojos y negó de lado a lado con la cabeza.

–no, no, no, no…lo ves, esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba, porque se que lo hiciste, solo quería que lo admitieras.- dijo el vampiro, tomando un falso tono de reproche maternal muy siniestro.

El hombre palideció considerablemente.

–Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para lanzarte sobre una chica, forzarla y amenazarla, ¿Por qué entonces no te enfrentas a mi en vez de quedarte allí agazapado y temblando?- con cada palabra el semblante de Damon se iba oscureciendo mas y mas, y su poderosa aura se extendía imponentemente.

Damon le dirigió una amenazante mirada al hombre.

–Cualquier cosa que esa bruja te haya dicho es falso, no creas sus palabras…- titubeo el hombre, con voz ahogada.

La boca de Damon se torció en una desagradable sonrisa. – ¿No? –

El hombre negó con la cabeza con fuerza. –No, es una zorra manipuladora, una bruja regalada, ¡ella fue la que se lanzó sobre mí!, ella es una p…-

– ¡SUFICIENTE! – gritó Damon, quien agarró la mandíbula del hombre y de un brusco jalón se la desprendió.

Una mascara de terror y dolor cubrió lo que quedaba del rostro del hombre lobo, sangre salía a borbotones de la parte inferior de su cara, sus ojos amarillo pálido se oscurecieron y opacaron.

Damon lo pateó en el pecho, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, y mantuvo su pie allí para evitar que se moviese.

El hombre empezó a toser sin control a medida que su sangre inundaba su garganta y bajaba a sus pulmones, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, empezó a convulsionar, pero Damon lo mantenía firme contra el suelo, mirándolo con repulsión.

Finalmente el hombre se quedo flácido e inerte.

–Pedazo de basura. – escupió Damon. Observo lo que le había arrancado al hombre, la mandíbula inferior, con la hilera de dientes y parte de la lengua. Lanzó -eso- a un lado.

Giro sobre si mismo 360º para ver el cuadro sangriento que había hecho con sus propias manos. Sonrió satisfecho y un momento después un cuervo negro salía disparado de entre las copas de los arboles.

Para cuando llego a la mansión Salvatore, toda la sangre de lobo sobre el se había secado y fijado a su ropa, tenia que ducharse y cambiarse para ir a donde su pequeña doncella.

Solo que no contaba con que su moralmente correcto hermanito menor estuviese allí. Cuando entró, Stefan lo miro de arriba abajo, sorprendido, puso su típica mirada de: oh no Damon, que has hecho ahora, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Damon se le adelantó

–Antes de que empieces con tu discursito de siempre, vamos a dejar claro unas cosas para no perder tiempo. MI valioso tiempo. Si, si masacre hoy, No, no masacre gente inocente. – Damon se detuvo y le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano. –Y por si te preocupa…tampoco fueron animalitos del bosque los que asesine. Tampoco humanos.-

Stefan lo miro fijamente, evaluándolo. –Lo se, pude oler la sangre de lobo en ti desde antes de que cruzaras la puerta.- Le respondió.

–Bueno, entonces, adiós hermanito, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Damon pasando por su lado.

– ¿Pero porque acabarías con toda una manada de lobos? ¿Por diversión? – dijo Stefan a sus espaldas.

Damon rodó los ojos, antes de voltearse a encararlo.

–En otro momento si, lo hubiese hecho por diversión, pero esta vez fue porque…- Damon se detuvo de inmediato, recordando la promesa que le había hecho al pequeño pájaro rojo. –Digamos que tenía unos asuntos pendientes y debía cobrármelas. Ahora…si me disculpas…- finalizó Damon siguiendo su camino y dejando a su ceñudo hermano.

Por alguna extraña razón lo único que le interesaba era estar de vuelta junto a la pequeña pelirroja.

oOo

Gracias por tomar de su tiempo para leer mi fic. Estaré feliz de leer sus review.

xoxo


End file.
